


Paternidad sustituta

by Van_Krausser



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Amo a la primera familia BAU, Cerebro marca Acme, Drabbles del día, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 16:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15610227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Van_Krausser/pseuds/Van_Krausser
Summary: Un drabble que podría ser pre-serie.La curiosa relación que Gideon y Reid tienen, incluso desde antes de que el joven genio fuese llamado al equipo de la BAU.Y como nota adicional, me di cuenta *apenas* que no me habían traído los fics de este fandom para acá. Pero aquí van. Este es el primero.





	Paternidad sustituta

1.

 

Cuando lo conoció, supo que su instinto no se equivocaba.

Porque Jason Gideon era un experimentado profiler, con una extensa lista de aciertos, muchos de ellos manejados precisamente por su instinto.

Por ese motivo, decidió que alguien tan peculiar como el doctor Spencer Reid sería parte importante de la Unidad de Estudio del Comportamiento.

Y porque no todos los días podría jactarse de haber encontrado a un genio, de empatizar con él, y de convencerlo, por sobre todas las otras opciones que se le ofrecían, de aceptar ser entrenado para formar parte de la Agencia.

Además, no todos los días podía darse la curiosa situación de que llegara al FBI alguien con todo el aspecto intelectual de las bases de datos que sólo se encontraban en las computadoras.

Sí, sería una experiencia interesante.

Especialmente, cuando se diera el tiempo de la interacción con los demás miembros del equipo.

 

 

 2.

Sin percatarse realmente que estaba ocurriendo, al paso de los días, las semanas y los casos que estudiaban, un extraño vínculo fue formándose entre ellos.

Como Padre-Hijo.

Gideon pensó que estaba haciendo las cosas un poco fuera de orden, porque la relación debía ser Mentor-Aprendiz, o tal vez Maestro-Alumno.

Pero no lo pudo evitar.

Porque Spencer Reid siempre le dio esa impresión de ser  _demasiado_  frágil, vulnerable; de parecer un desvalido jovencito, a pesar de ser un genio y tener conocimientos enciclopédicos, o de su apabullante proceso mental y la manera en que su pensamiento superaba por años luz a muchos de los agentes más aventajados en años y experiencia.

Por eso, Gideon no supo deshacerse de esa sensación extraña de una paternidad sustituta, a pesar de que esa etapa de su vida estaba bastante lejana a su situación actual. O de la curiosa necesidad por mantener al doctor Reid a salvo de cualquier antagonismo que pudiese suscitarse con los otros agentes de la Agencia.

Tal vez eso fue lo que llevó a Hotchner a mencionarle que su relación era bastante inusual.

Una relación  _Protector-Protegido_.

Gideon tuvo que resignarse y aceptar que de verdad, ese término era el más adecuado a la ecuación que se fue consolidando entre ellos.

 _Casi_  estuvo tentado a esperar que Reid le dijera ‘papá’ por accidente.


End file.
